<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Spring Comes by isilmetavare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734069">When the Spring Comes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isilmetavare/pseuds/isilmetavare'>isilmetavare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Anal Sex, Emotional, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Sex, M/M, Making Love, Manga Spoilers, Movie Spoilers, Post Confession, Romance, Sweet, True Love, Trust, briefly mentioned, implied/referenced past sexual assault, lots of love, virgin haruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isilmetavare/pseuds/isilmetavare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Akihiko finally confesses to Haruki, he worries that his past mistakes will get in the way of their newfound relationship. He needs Haruki to know that this is real and there is no one he’d rather be with. </p><p>Little did he know that his angel in disguise is a lot more understanding than he gives him credit for and is ready to accept him and move on. </p><p>My take on what happens post-confession when the two lovers return ‘home’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Spring Comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first time posting a fanfiction, so please try to be kind! </p><p>So.. upon reading the confession scene between Akihiko and Haruki, and the chapters that followed, I felt vastly underwhelmed by the lack of romantic follow-up. It was like the confession just happened and Kizu moved on from them! I desperately needed more. I needed a scene following the confession when they got back to Haruki’s place. I needed to see more love and forgiveness and acceptance between the two. Thus, I wrote my own. </p><p>This fic may be extremely convoluted, a bit repetitive and a bit rambling, but I needed them to express their overwhelming love for one another. I tried to keep Akihiko and Haruki as in character as possible but I apologize if they are a bit OOC. </p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave feedback!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WHEN THE SPRING COMES</p><p> </p><p>“I CHANGED THE WAY I LIVE BECAUSE I WANT TO BE A MAN YOU DESERVE!” Akihiko shouted, frustrated by the misunderstanding and hurt he caused yet again. Haruki stared after him in shock and bewilderment, his face turning beet red. He looks down in an inordinate amount of embarrassed relief and as emotions begin to overwhelm him, curls into himself, hiding his face in his arms. Sobs begin to wrack his body. Never in a million years did he ever expect to hear such words. Is this a dream? A trick? It can’t possibly be true, can it?</p><p>“Haruki...” Akihiko looks on concernedly, unsure what to do, afraid his touch will make the smaller man flee.</p><p>“Mmh,” Haruki chokes out in a mumbled response.</p><p>‘Why? Why are your fingers trembling? Just why.’ Akihiko thinks. In desperation to comfort this beautiful soul, he says, “Can I touch you?” He is not willing to make the mistake of touching the man without his permission again, even if innocently. “...yeah,” Haruki barely whispers and is immediately pulled into a tight, all-encompassing embrace.</p><p>“I love you. Please go out with me!” Akihiko bursts out uncontrollably. “Shit... I rushed... I’m pathetic. I’m unfair. I’m a total brat. I don’t even know if I’ll hurt you again. Or if Uenoyama will be angry. Ever since I heard Mafuyu sing, I thought, that I want to change. So will you give me another chan-“</p><p>“...That’s enough. I get it.” Haruki interrupts. “Huh?” Akihiko confused, ineloquently blurts.</p><p>“It’s alright. Yes,” Haruki says looking up at Akihiko with a gentle smile and tears in his eyes. “...For real?” Akihiko questions, dumbfounded. “Haah... for real.” Haruki answers.</p><p>“Ah.. Akihiko.. Let’s go back home.” Haruki said as he stood on trembling legs, barely managing to stay composed. He stretches out a hand to pull Akihiko from the ground, which Aki accepts in his steady, gentle grip. Upon rising, he holds Haruki’s hand in both of his, staring into his watery eyes as he brings the hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. He then lowers their joined hands to his heart and says, “Yes.”</p><p>The short walk to Haruki’s apartment was quiet. Both lost in their own thoughts and the magic of the moment, unwilling to let go of one another’s hand. Haruki’s blush, everlasting, as Akihiko’s heart stutters continuously.</p><p>Haruki unlocks the door to his apartment, hand still clasped in Akihiko’s, and goes in. He takes off his shoes and begins to walk into the apartment, but Akihiko halts at the door - their hands almost disconnecting. But Akihiko didn’t want that. Not yet. So he held firmly and gently pulled Haruki to a stop.</p><p>The need to embrace his newfound lover and comfort him and make everything right again begins to overwhelm him. The couch is right there. The couch he assaulted the man he loves. He remembers the fear and anxiety and rage that took over him at that moment. His need to be loved and cherished wrecked dirty and entangled with the feelings of rejection and abuse and the fear of being abandoned yet again. But his feelings were displaced. He took his rage and anxiety and dirtied the only pure thing in his life with it. The man he took for granted every day. The man who would do anything for him and it wasn’t enough. He was too trapped in the past at that time. Too buried under years of manipulation and emotional abuse to see that what he wanted was right in front of him all along. He hated himself for that. Hated himself for it all. He hated that he hurt Haruki. Hated that he caused him an ounce of fear or pain. He hated that as Haruki cried out to his heart that he was there, that he’d do anything for him, he rejected him.</p><p>But not anymore.</p><p>“Before I come in... I need you to know something...” Akihiko begins, face downcast, eyes turned to the floor in shame. He then looks into Haruki’s eyes, determined. “I am sorry it took me so long to see it, but this is it for me. I know it may be hard to believe, but I’m committed. There is no one in this world -no, this universe I would rather be with. I have hurt you in the past. Probably dozens of times, and I hate myself for it. But going forward, I will never let go of this hand. And even if I never earn your trust and forgiveness, I will never stop trying. I will never stop loving you. You are the sun that brightens my days, and the moon that lights my night. You are the stars that shine in the darkness, and the clouds that shelter me when the sun tries to scorch. You are the rain that cools me when the heat threatens to overwhelm. You are my inspiration; my muse. You are so much more than a person, you are my home. Feelings of safety and comfort and warmth fills me whenever you are around and I feel like I am shielded from all the bad in the world. These feelings are unique to you. Never before have I felt them. Never. And I promise you. I promise to cherish and love you as you deserve. I know I said I don’t know if I’ll hurt you again, but I’ll do my best never to, even in a simple way. I’ll do better than my best. I can’t promise I’ll never fuck up, but I can promise I will always be there to try to make it better. I will always be true to you, and you alone. Most importantly, I will NEVER touch you if you are unwilling again. Even if that means I’ll never get to touch you again.”</p><p>As he finishes, Akihiko’s eyes are glassy and shining, still holding the gaze of the love of his life like it is his lifeline, as his hands shake. He begins to feel overwhelmed and despondent as Haruki stands there, staring back, mouth agape and trembling.</p><p>Panicking, Akihiko begins to ramble. “I’m sorry if that was too much. I just... I need you to know this is real for me. I need it so desperately after all I did to you. I don’t expect you to forgive me but -“</p><p>Haruki then blinks, as if waking up from a daze, the tears filling his eyes beginning to spill over and paint his cheeks. He takes a tentative step forward, and interrupts Akihiko’s panicked tangent. “Kiss me,” he whispers.</p><p>Akihiko’s mouth drops open, his face flushed, immobilized by the shell-shock from the sudden words.</p><p>“I said, kiss me.” Haruki says through a tear-stained smile, as his hand goes up to rest on Akihiko’s cheek. The gentleness of the touch and bareness of Haruki’s soul in that smile breaks Akihiko from his trance. He closes the small distance between them, pressing their bodies together. One hand gently encloses the wrist of the hand that fills his cheek with warmth, while the other goes up to softly rest on Haruki’s cheek, wiping the tears gathered with the pad of his thumb. They look into each other’s tear stained eyes for a few moments, before Akihiko slides his hand from Haruki’s cheek to under his chin, titling it up. He then lowers his face down to Haruki’s, their lips brushing just barely against each other in the softest kiss either have ever experienced.</p><p>A tingling sensation unlike any other filled Akihiko’s lips. He needed to feel that again - desperately, and forever. Haruki’s lips are butterfly wings as they press against Akihiko’s gently again.</p><p>Akihiko slides his hand from his under his chin to the back of Haruki’s neck, and he presses his lips fully against Haruki’s. His soft lips were like petals against his, the taste unlike any he has ever experienced. It all felt new to him, as if he had never been kissed before. And as their lips moved together and against each other, he knew he needed more. He tentatively touched the tip of his tongue at Haruki’s lower lip, asking gently for entrance. So unlike the time where he forced his tongue into Haruki’s mouth. This all needed to go gentle, gently. He would not fuck this up again.</p><p>Akihiko train of thought was interrupted, as he gasped in surprise when Haruki granted him entrance - his tongue meeting Akihiko’s. And that was it. That was all the permission he needed before he ravaged that beautiful mouth, tasting every divine inch.</p><p>Haruki responded in vigor, gasping and mewling into Akihiko’s mouth. Haruki’s tongue sliding along Akihiko’s tongue ring felt like heaven as the two appendages danced together, sending endless sparks and warmth down one another’s body. When Haruki moaned, Akihiko swore he would never forget this moment, filled with the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard.<br/>
He broke off to gently nibble and pull at all Akihiko’s lips, and Aki positively melted. He once again kissed Haruki’s lips softly. Their foreheads rest against each other, as they gaze into one another’s eyes. Faces flushed, breathing heavy. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Akihiko said.</p><p>Haruki blushed impossibly harder, as his leans up to press a kiss to Akihiko’s nose. He follows up with kisses to his cheek bones, his eyes, his forehead, and back down to the corner of his lips. “I love you so much,” he says. “Please don’t be scared. I forgive you. I’ve forgiven you a while ago. I just never imagined you’d love me back,” Haruki explains with a hint of melancholy.</p><p>“I do! I do love you, more than I ever thought I could love a person. I know that comes as a surprise based on my past, but these feelings... they are so real, so encompassing, so pure. They fill me up completely and leave me feeling so warm in a place that was so cold for me. You said this once to me before, ‘I’d do anything for you’. And I know what that feels like now. I feel it too. I was blind before, but my eyes are open now and what they see is beautiful and endless possibilities. I only wish I’d seen sooner...” Akihiko finishes, brushing a strand of hair behind Haruki’s ear, pain flashing in his eyes.</p><p>Haruki interlaces his fingers with Akihiko’s and presses their now entwined hands against his own face, “You don’t have to be afraid. I want everything you want to give, as long as long as it is me you want to give it to. As long as I am the one in your heart.”</p><p>“Always.” Akihiko replies definitively and he kisses Haruki’s palm. “I am yours. Please be mine.”</p><p>“I’m yours. I always have been.”</p><p>Akihiko presses in once again, his chest bursting with overwhelming emotion, and kisses Haruki with more confidence and vigor. He trails butterfly kisses down his jaw and to his neck, where he suckles and nibbles at his pulse. Haruki gasps as Akihiko grazes his teeth against that sensitive spot. “Please!” He exclaims and Akihiko bites down on that spot and sucks. Haruki moans, and goes to muffle his sounds by biting on his hand, but Akihiko takes that hand away from his mouth. “Let me hear you. I want to hear it all.” Then, after pressing the flat of his tongue on the newly marked spot, he kisses the area softly and moves up under his jaw. Haruki is a panting mess, and Akihiko lifts him up, wrapping his legs around his waist, hands cupping his perfect ass, and carries him inside. He is not fairing much better. The taste, the smell, the warmth, the electricity and tingling coursing through him are making him come undone - not to mention Haruki’s adorable sounds. He’s addicted already.</p><p>They get to the couch, and Akihiko lays Haruki down, hovering over him closely. In attempt to slow things down, he just lays with him, pressing their foreheads together and looking into the endless depths of his eyes, so full of adoration and love.</p><p>As much as he wants to continue, he doesn’t want to rush things. Haruki might have told him not to worry, but he still wanted to prove that this was special. That he wasn’t using him for a quick fuck or a one night stand. No, he would do this differently. He would wait and when the time was right, he would make love to him. And it would be amazing. So for now, he’d kiss his lips once more, securely and gently, and he’d nuzzle and kiss his forehead. He’d pull him into his body, and they’d lay there, basking in each other’s love.</p><p>“Aki...” Haruki whispers, interrupting his thoughts, “Make love to me...” His glassy eyes are searching Akihiko’s deeply, overwhelmed by the love he is feeling in the moment.</p><p>Akihiko groans and squeezes his eyes shut, holding Haruki closer. He runs his hand through Haruki’s honey locks. “Haru... I want to. So badly. You don’t know what you do to me. Feel me,” he guides Haruki’s hand cup his impressive, rock hard cock. “That’s for you. Everything about you is so exquisite. You’re so beautiful inside and out and I want to feel you everywhere. But I need to prove to you that this is real. That it’s not about sex or a one night - “ Haruki shushes him by crashing a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“I know. I know... I trust you. I can feel it. I feel your love. I can see it in your eyes. I can sense it in your touch. So please... don’t be afraid. Touch me. Love me.” Haruki gently rocks his hips against Akihiko to convey his need.</p><p>With that, Akihiko burst into action. He kisses Haruki with an inextinguishable fire. One bursting with adoration and need and desperation to prove his feelings. He is now determined to overwrite the old, putrid memory this couch holds with a new one filled with love and tenderness. He would make love to his angel here. And he would keep him - forever.</p><p>His kisses begin to slow and draw to a stop as he starts to run his lips down his face - trailing soft kisses from his jaw to his neck. His hands dip under Haruki’s shirt, with feather light touches alighting the way up.</p><p>Haruki’s eyes are squeezed shut, tears wetting his clenched lashes. He lefts out gentle gasps as Haruki caresses his ribs, suckling at his neck and whatever area he can kiss from above. Akihiko’s fingers continue their trail upwards, pausing to run along any spot on Haru’s body that causes a hitch in his breath. When his shirt is hiked up, past his stomach, and ribs and waist, almost revealing his smooth pecs, Akihiko stops his ministrations. He wraps his arms around his lover’s back, hands grasping the hem of his shirt, and gently pulls him forward to relieve him of the garment.</p><p>With Haruki now bare from the waist up, Akihiko stops to appreciate the view. Haruki lays there, underneath him, eyes hooded and glassy, flushed from his cheeks to his chest. His chest rising up and down, somewhat erratically, mouth huffing out soft breaths. His arms were extended towards Akihiko, calling him back to his embrace. It was breathtaking and he couldn’t wait to see more of this beautiful man.</p><p>Akihiko fell back into Haruki’s arms, and as they wrapped around him, he kissed his forehead, his wet eyes, his flushed cheeks, and his swollen lips once more. He looked into his eyes, and ran his hand through his gorgeous hair. Then he went down. He kissed his chest, right above his heart, and then following the trail of his hands, he took a nipple into his mouth. He rolled the light pink bud along his tongue, pressing his cool tongue ring flush against it every couple of passes. His other hand stroked up and down along his side.</p><p>At the touch of the cool stud against his nipple, Haruki let out a loud moan. Blushing even more furiously than previously, he covered his mouth with his arm, biting into the flesh to keep from crying out. But Akihiko wasn’t having that. He took him by the hand, interlacing their fingers and held it down along the side of his head. “Don’t. I want to hear you. Your sounds are beautiful.” Continuing where he left off, he played with the neglected nipple for while, swirling his tongue, occasionally nibbling and sucking at the cute, hardened bud.</p><p>Haruki let go of Akihiko’s hand to wrap his arms around his lover’s body and tentatively trail along the hem of his shirt. He slowly made his way under, hands finally making contact with Akihiko’s bare skin. He immediately needed more. He wanted to feel his warm, smooth skin against his chest. He wanted that shirt gone. Instead, his fingers trailed feather light up his back, Aki’s muscles twitching beneath the touch. He ran his finger up the length of his spine and Akihiko shuddered. He then laid his palms against his shoulder blades, shirt now all the way up Akihiko’s back. Finally, with a burst of courage, he pulled at Akihiko’s hem, briefly breaking apart from one another to rid him of his shirt. He then grasped at Akihiko’s sides, running his hands along to his front, to smooth along the muscles there. Akihiko let out another shudder, at the newfound touch, overwhelmed by the sudden feel of Haruki’s skin against his.</p><p>Akihiko kissed Haru’s temple and began his descent down his body. He made sure to kiss all the spots that made him mewl before. His gasps were growing in frequency and intensity. He dipped his tongue into his belly button and swirled around it, descending further to nibble and kiss his hips, pulling a loud moan from his lover. His love bites would leave marks, and excited him to no end to be able to paint Haruki’s pale skin with them. But finally he reached the waist of his pants.</p><p>Akihiko looked up from his position, hovering over Haruki’s very noticeable erection, and said, “Okay?” in a questioning tone. He didn’t want to scare Haruki away at the sudden intensity of the moment. He needed permission. He needed reassurance that this was, indeed, okay.</p><p>The sight of Haruki vigorously nodding his head, eyes alight with love and passion sent a wave of euphoria through his body. He would be okay with stopping at any point, but the idea that Haruki wanted this, trusted him with this, that he indeed loved him, sent him careening.</p><p>So he proceeded. Slowly unbuttoning and lowering Haruki’s pants, he planted a soft kiss to his clothed cock. “Ah! Aki!” Haruki panted, his head thrown to the side. Akihiko’s cock pulsed at his name shouted by the love of his life- all the blood somehow rushing simultaneously to his head and his engorged member. He felt he could come undone just from the sounds he let out alone. He would make sure he to ingrain each and every one into his memory, into his heart. Pulling his pants down to his knees, he dipped his head to bite and lap gently at his inner thighs, kissing each new marked spot.</p><p>It was then he noticed, and his heart stopped. “Haru? What’s wrong? You’re trembling.” He immediately rose up his body, one hand going to hold Haru’s cheek, while the other slid into his honey-drenched hair. He looked into his eyes, searching. For fear? For revulsion? Anxiety immediately wracked his brain, making his heart go into his throat. Did he move too fast? Did he scare Haruki? Did he misread something and Haruki was in fact, not okay with this? But he still had that same look in his eyes - the one bursting with love and acceptance and home. Then Haruki spoke, voice shaking, as he tilted his head to the side and lowered his eyes - breaking their gaze. “I’ve... I’ve never done this before...” he said nervously, hesitantly.</p><p>Akihiko’s stomach did a flip as he asked, “With a man?” Haruki then looked back at him, straight on, molten eyes full of pure love. “With anyone...” he answered.</p><p>Akihiko’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Is this man real? He didn’t believe in gods or heaven, but he was pretty sure this man was sent to him from above. He was overwhelmed with emotion that this magnificent creature was trusting him with his all. He then groaned out loud. A rumbling sound from deep inside his chest. He was pretty sure it was his heart crying out. “You’re so fucking pure. It’s precious. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, angel.” He kissed him deeply then - trying to convey just how much he loved him through unspoken words.</p><p>He hooked his thumbs underneath Haruki’s underwear - adorable, sexy black boxer-briefs that almost matched his own - looking once again for acceptance and want in his eyes. When Haruki nodded, briefly, resolutely, Akihiko pulled the last of his garments entirely off.</p><p>Finally, still looking into Haruki’s bright eyes, Akihiko lowered his mouth down to where they both wanted it. How could a cock be so cute? It wasn’t large, but not small either. It was flushed a delicate pink, pressed against his lithe body, and sent it’s own little nods of affection and acceptance his way - bobbing at the slightest exhalation of breath. His mouth watered. He never wanted something so bad.</p><p>After pressing a kiss and a lick to the tip, causing his member to twitch and nod at him in anticipation, Akihiko interlocked their fingers once again (Haruki would not give up on trying to deprive him of his glorious sounds), going down on him. He tasted the tip again with his tongue, pleased to find a bead of his delicious essence there for him to lap up. Then, swirling his tongue around the length, he made sure to press his tongue ring just under the blushing head.</p><p>Haruki cried out at that, his loud moans echoing inside Akihiko’s head, sending shocks of pleasure straight down to his pulsing, painfully hard cock. At last, he took his gift into his mouth and began to suck, moving his mouth up and down the length. Haruki clenched his hand almost painfully around Aki’s in pleasure, other hand fisting and grasping at the sheets for purchase. And while Akihiko’s mouth felt like heaven as his cock pulsed inside that warm, skillful cavern, he knew he wouldn’t last long. His frenzied moans increased in frequency and he felt himself reaching the edge.</p><p>“Nnnghh! No! Inside me!” Haruki cried out, begging. “Please! Inside me!” He wanted to be one with the man he loved for so many years and now finally, FINALLY, had to himself. He needed Akihiko inside him when he came.</p><p>Akihiko dragged his mouth off Haruki’s cock with one final kiss to the tip. He looked up at him in shock. It was Akihiko’s turn to become a blushing mess. Since when did he get flustered in these situations?! He was a confident and deviant sex god, but Haruki was making him feel like a virgin again. It was then he realized he never had anything this pure. Sure, he’s had sex before - and a lot of it, much to his shame. But has he ever actually made love to someone? He didn’t think so. Even with Ugetsu, it always just seemed like a competition. Haruki was another being entirely. So clean and sincere in his feelings, unlike anything he’s ever experienced.</p><p>So it didn’t come as a surprise when his words came out stumbling and stuttered. “I.. uh. I don’t have a condom..”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Haruki said softly, “I want to feel all of you…”</p><p>Akihiko’s heart skipped a beat for what seemed like the umpteenth time today. He was so glad he got tested a few weeks ago. He didn’t want to risk spreading anything to Haruki due to his unclean past. So he told him as much. “Just so you know, I went to the clinic recently. I wanted to make sure I was clean for you.”</p><p>Haruki smiled in that way that could make the earth stand still, placing his hand on Akihiko’s cheek and said, “Even if you weren’t, I wouldn’t care.” He then took his hand, and kissing his fingertips, he said, “Now please, be with me.”</p><p>Lube, lube, lube! They needed lube! There was no way Akihiko was going to try to enter his small body without proper preparation! I mean, at the risk of sounding full of himself, his dick was huge! The last thing he wanted to do was injure Haruki in his haste. So he needed to find some lube, fast.</p><p>So frantically, he said, “Please tell me you have lube. I don’t want to risk hurting you.” Haruki nodded shyly and pointed towards the nightstand beside his bed.</p><p>When Akihiko detached himself from Haruki to retrieve some, he was met by whines and mewls coming from his lover’s mouth. He wasn’t sure if Haruki was aware he was making them. But he kissed his head anyway and said “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back,” running over to the other room to get the lube.</p><p>The image he was greeted with on his return of Haruki laid completely bare before him, pliant and willing, took his breath away. He wasn’t sure how many times that was today. He hadn’t gotten a chance to really take in the sight of Haruki’s naked form. He was mesmerized.</p><p>There he lay, completely flushed from face to chest, eyes hooded and glassy, long lashes coated in the dew of his unshed tears. Even his long legs were dusted with a light blush, as one shyly titled over the other, obscuring his adorable cock from view. His lithe and slightly toned body provided the perfect amount of curves to make him seem like he was carved to be the image of beauty. There was no question about it now. This was an angel. And this angel was all his.</p><p>Haruki’s eyes caught Akihiko’s, shyly lowering for a moment before looking back up with arms reaching out to him. Akihiko couldn’t ignore the siren’s call. He walked over, entranced, and after taking his pants off, he laid himself on top of Haruki. Pressing their bodies flush against each other, he says, “You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe you’re mine.” He stroked his hair as he delved in to devour him in a kiss. Their tongues caressed each other in open mouth kisses as they ground their lower halves together. Akihiko nibbled on Haruki’s lip, and Haruki sucked on Akihiko’s tongue, drawing out a guttural moan.</p><p>Akihiko broke off the kiss, a string of saliva attaching their lips. He lowered himself once again, but this time to Haruki’s entrance. The sight had him drooling. It was so adorable in it’s pinkness, puckered so tight, it was practically begging to be breached. He needed to taste it as soon as possible. It was like a peach ripe for plucking. He would make sure it was so soft and pliant, his boyfriend would not feel an ounce of pain. ...Okay, so maybe that was not real life. His boyfriend IS a virgin, and he is, for lack of a better term, pretty well-endowed. But he would definitely do his all to ensure there is only a bit of discomfort. He wanted this to be perfect for Haruki. So he pressed a kiss to the entrance, poking his tongue out to lick along the rim.</p><p>Haruki gasped.</p><p>Then he moaned.</p><p>Then he didn’t stop moaning. “Ah! Aki! Aki! What are you doing! It’s dirty!” He cries out.</p><p>Akihiko moaned against Haruki’s entrance, sticking the tip in once, causing Haruki to scream out. “No, it’s not. It tastes so good.” He says as he continues his ministrations. He dips his tongue in again, delving deeper this time, licking along his walls. Haruki is squirming so much at this point that Akihiko has to hold his hips in place. His eyes squeezed shut as he scrambles for purchase.</p><p>Just as Haruki feels like he’s reaching the edge again, Akihiko stops. He then grabs the bottle of lube, generously coating his fingers. Leaning over Haruki, he presses his thumb to the pulsing entrance. “Nnngh, Aki, please. Put it in.” He moans out. “Patience, my love”. He answers soothingly, trailing a lube coated finger around the rim before sticking it in. He received a gasp in response. He worked at that for a while, allowing Haruki’s body to adjust before adding another, and another.</p><p>It took time, but Haruki was ready for him. Akihiko knew when his body became soft down there, mewls and moans increasing in volume. He could do this all day, but to be honest, Haruki’s impassioned and unrestrained reactions were driving him mad. He also needed Haruki now.</p><p>But Haruki’s pleasure and comfort would always come first. He took his fingers out, as Haruki whined from the loss. Ridding himself of his own underwear, his large cock jumped up and down, pulsing, finally free from its binds. Haruki gasped and blushed an impossibly deeper red at the sight, mouth hanging wide open. “It’s so large…” he said, awestruck, looking into Akihiko’s eyes. Will it even fit? He couldn’t help but wonder, as he reached down tentatively to touch it. It’s length and girth seemed impossible, but it was so impressive. It was Akihiko’s turn to gasp and moan as Haruki held his cock in his hand, pressing his thumb to the slit where the precome had gathered and beaded. He held his thumb to his mouth and licked it. He moaned at the flavor.</p><p>It was so erotic, Akihiko almost came right there. His cock was positively throbbing at this moment and he needed to be in Haruki right now. But he was still so afraid of hurting him or pushing him into something he didn’t want. Blame it on the lingering anxiety from his past fuck-ups. At least he was sure of one thing. For once he wasn’t being used. He wasn’t doing this for a place to stay or money he desperately needed, or even to cling onto something that had long since died. He was doing this because he truly and positively felt loved and needed. It was like a breath of fresh air. But he still needed to be reassured that this was okay.</p><p>“Haru.. Are you sure you want this?” Akihiko asked, his insecurity lacing his voice. In response, Haruki grazed the back of his fingers gently along his cheek. Cupping his face in his hands, he titled Akihiko’s head down so he could brush his lips against his forehead. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he whispered.</p><p>The feeling of utter relief spread from Akihiko’s toes to the tips of his hair, as he felt his eyes grow watery. He nuzzled his face into Haruki’s neck briefly, before taking the lube once more and coating his cock in it. Placing himself at his entrance, he grazed his lips against Haruki’s and gently pushed in.</p><p>Haruki cried out as he arched his back, and Akihiko panicked. “Are you okay?! Do you want me to stop!”</p><p>“No! Please! Don’t stop!” Haruki pleaded as he wrapped his arms around Akihiko, pulling as close as possible. “Don’t stop…” he whimpered out.</p><p>Akihiko began to feel his entrance relax beneath him as he pushed in more. He peppered Haruki’s neck and mouth and face with kisses to keep him distracted - Haruki letting small whimpers and moans occasionally - until, at last, he was seated entirely inside him. He groaned at the tightness and the heat enveloping him completely - embracing him in its fullness. “Haru… Haru…” he panted, wiping the tears that gather along his lover’s lashes and kissing his forehead. “You’re so perfect. So lovely. So beautiful. I want to be buried in you forever.” He was more flushed than ever before. He looked ethereal - skin glistening in sweat, eyes shining like the stars in the sky, sun-kissed hair haloed beneath him, a rosy blush seeping along the smooth surfaces of his body. Akihiko was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He shuddered from this onslaught of feelings, his heart thudding strongly in his chest. This truly was what love felt like.</p><p>“I’m gonna move, okay?” He said finally, running his fingers through Haruki’s silken hair.</p><p>Haruki nodded vigorously, not trusting his voice at the moment. He felt so full. So complete. It was a bit painful at first but never has he felt more connected to a person. Where Akihiko stopped, he began - the two inseparable. They were bound together for what he hopes will be forever- not just physically but emotionally, too. Akihiko was so gentle and careful, making sure he felt loved and protected at every moment and Haruki couldn’t be more grateful for it. To the world, he put on this devious mask to scare them off before they can get too close to him. A defense mechanism of sorts. But with Haruki, that mask crumbled and he revealed the soft, gentle, and overwhelmingly loving man that he really is. He couldn’t get enough of him, and as his cock pulsed inside his tightness, he felt the heart that beat for him.</p><p>Akihiko began to move, gently, slowly thrusting his cock inside as Haruki moaned and whimpered his name. He never liked his name so much than at this moment, being gasped from his love’s lips. When Haru wrapped his legs around his waist, he took that as a sign to thrust a little harder, a little faster, until he finally hit that spot that made Haruki scream. Akihiko groaned in response and continued to thrust into that same spot. He wouldn’t last much longer. Sure, he can have impressive stamina, but with Haruki’s divine voice crying out his name, and his tight, hot ass grasping around his cock, he was lost in ecstasy. And he told Haruki as much. “Haru.. Haru.. I can’t hold on much longer. You feel so good..”</p><p>“Inside!” Haruki shouted, shocking Akihiko to a stuttering pace for a moment. “I want to feel all of you!”</p><p>Akihiko sped up his thrusts, hitting that spot a couple more times to the rhythm of Haruki’s repeated, “I love you” and Haruki was sent careening over the edge, coming untouched in a shout of, “Akihikoooo!” Akihiko followed immediately after, grunting loudly, and filling him with ropes upon ropes of cum - the convulsions of Haruki’s clenching entrance proving too much for him.</p><p>Still inside, Akihiko and Haruki lay panting in each other’s arms, overcome by the euphoria of sharing one another’s love. “I love you so much, Haru..” Akihiko managed to squeeze out. He kissed his temple, his nose, his lips, one final time, before pulling out. He rolled over to his side, and pulled Haruki flush against him in an embrace. Haruki laid his head on his chest as he began to nod off. “I love you more,” he whispered drowsily, half asleep already.</p><p>Overwhelmed by emotions, tears escaped Akihiko’s eyes. He pressed a kiss to his sleeping angel’s head. Never in his life did he expect to be here. He never felt he deserved it - true happiness and love. Too tainted by life to ever begin to think he could find it. But in Haruki’s arms, for once in his life, he felt home - something he always chased after, never believing he could have. But here it was. And it was wonderful. A real home, with a real love. A place he could be forgiven and accepted for his past sins. A place with support so he could become the man he always wanted to be. A place he could come to and feel like everything is okay. And that is not something he would give up for the world. He loves this man. He is sure that he didn’t know what love was before Haruki. But he loved him more than anything. And he would until the day he died.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>